


Morning

by Dai_99



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Top Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_99/pseuds/Dai_99
Summary: Steve siempre ha sido una persona madrugadora, quizás por la costumbre de su época en el ejército, pero hay días en las que se permite estar en la cama un rato más.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	Morning

Está oscuro la primera vez que Steve abre los ojos. Se siente somnoliento y pesado pero su vejiga le exige que se levante y vaya al baño. Tony está a unos centímetros de él y se remueve por el movimiento del colchón. 

ㅡ¿A dónde vas?ㅡLa voz del castaño suena amortiguada por la almohada y apenas abre los ojos. 

ㅡAl baño, ya regreso.ㅡSteve se inclinó para besar la cabeza de su esposo y se levanta finalmente. 

Cuando su vejiga está vacía y lava sus manos, observa su reflejo en el espejo. Estuvo de misión y apenas había llegado anoche ㅡincluso había encontrado a Tony ya dormidoㅡ. Se sentía cansado y algunos moretones aún eran visibles, aunque lo más probable es que se vayan en unas horas. 

ㅡJARVIS ¿Qué hora es? ㅡMurmura. Es sorprende la facilidad con la que se acostumbró a preguntar la hora a JARVIS en vez de revisar el reloj. 

ㅡLas 5 y 34 minutos, señor. ㅡLa voz de la IA es suave, quizás para no despertar al hombre acostado en la cama. 

ㅡMuy temprano. ㅡSteve volvió a la cama y apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se durmió otra vez. 

*****  
La segunda vez que Steve abre los ojos, hay una pequeña luz que se filtra en la habitación. Se encuentra de costado, un cuerpo cálido cubriéndolo desde atrás y acariciando su estómago, lo que lo hace sentir adormecido por lo que sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar. ㅡBuenos días. 

ㅡHey, precioso. ㅡResponde Tony contra la piel de su cuello. El aliento cálido y la raspadura de su barba, envían un delicioso escalofrío a su columna vertebral. Su estremecimiento no pasa desapercibido por el castaño, quien sonríe y reparte besos y pequeñas mordidas en la zona. ㅡ¿Cómo te sientes? 

ㅡAgotado, ¿Tú por qué estás despierto? ㅡCuestiona Steve girando un poco la cabeza para observar a su pareja, quien parece radiante y muy despierto. Se supone que el rubio es el hombre madrugador y no Tony.

ㅡSimplemente es hora de levantarse y tenemos planes para hoy. ㅡTony sonrió observando al rubio, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y aspecto tan descuidado y relajado mientras se apoyaba contra él, que su corazón artificial se agitó, o quizás estaba haciendo un cortocircuito. ㅡUm… Creo que estás despertandoㅡ. Comentó el castaño risueño mientras envolvía la erección matutina de Steve. 

Steve simplemente rió, estremeciéndose por el agarre. ㅡAl menos una parte de mi lo está.

ㅡSupongo entonces que hablaré con su parte despierta. ㅡDice Tony. Su pulgar burlándose perezosamente de la cabeza. 

ㅡEso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Tony ㅡSteve jadea. Ambos aún permanecen de costado, las sábanas los cubre casi por completo. Hace calor y Steve aún se siente adormilado, mientras el castaño acaricia su pene con sus manos fuertes y callosas en un vaivén lento. 

Tony no responde, se limita a lamer el cuello pálido dejando marcas que sabe desaparecerán más tarde pero no le importa, porque verlas en este momento lo llena de un sentimiento posesivo sobre el hombre que ocupa su cama y su vida. 

ㅡAh… ㅡ. Steve jadea y se retuerce. Cierra los ojos contra la habitación iluminada cuando Tony lo gira sobre su espalda. Automáticamente separa sus muslos, dejando que el castaño se acomode entre sus piernas y ataque su pecho, con los dientes raspando cruelmente su pezón de una manera que le pone la piel de gallina. 

ㅡ¿Te sientes más despierto? 

ㅡUn poco -Dijo Steve. ㅡPero puedes continuar intentando.

ㅡOh cariño, ese fue mi plan desde el inicioㅡ. Tony sonrió bajando por su pecho, el vello de su barba rascando la piel delicada mientras lame, besa y muerde todo a su paso. Él conoce todos los lugares sensibles de Steve: la piel bajo su oreja, sus pezones, bajo sus costillas, la piel de su ombligo, y cada lugar los atiende hasta que Steve jadea y se retuerce. 

ㅡTony… ㅡ. El rubio se queja mientras la boca del castaño encuentra su pene. Es cálido, húmedo y se siente muy bien. Tony sujeta sus caderas con ambas manos. Steve abre los ojos y estira el cuello mirando abajo a Tony quien ya está mirándolo a través de sus bonitas pestañas. El castaño no rompe el contacto visual, retrocediendo hasta que solo la cabeza del pene de Steve queda atrapada entre sus labios. Tony le guiña un ojo y succiona haciendo que la cabeza de Steve caiga otra vez en las almohadas, jadeando y apretando las manos a sus costados. 

El castaño traga hasta que Steve puede sentir la tensión de su garganta. Su espalda se arquea cuando la mano de Tony ahueca sus bolas, luego sube nuevamente liberando su pene con un sonido húmedo.

ㅡ¿Se siente bien?ㅡPregunta mientras acaricia los muslos del rubio, para luego depositar un beso en uno de ellos.

ㅡPerfecto Tony, siempre sabes cómo tocarmeㅡ. Dice retorciéndose sobre las sábanas y una de sus manos acaricia los castaños cabellos rebeldes. 

Tony sonríe y lame a lo largo del eje del pene de Steve, su lengua se siente asombrosa. Steve agarra la sábana entre sus dedos de su mano libre e intenta quedarse quieto. Siente los dedos de Tony, ligeramente resbaladizos ㅡseguro con salivaㅡ trazando el borde de su agujero. Steve se retuerce tratando de obtener esos dedos burlones en su interior, hasta que finalmente Tony ingresa un dedo y su boca caliente a su alrededor. 

Steve gime, sin aliento, cuando el dedo de Tony roza su próstata. La ola de placer lo atraviesa y solo un momento después su orgasmo lo golpea corriéndose en la boca del castaño quien traga todo. Se siente más despierto que antes, pero perezoso y totalmente deshuesado. 

Tony quita sus dedos y libera la polla de Steve y abandona la cama. Steve se estira, sus manos bajo la almohada de su cabeza y sintiéndose reacio a moverse. Tony no tarda en volver, ahora completamente desnudo y confiado con su cuerpo, su pene completamente erecto curvado hacia su vientre. En su mano una botella de lubricante y unos condones. 

Tony se arrastra a los brazos de Steve, su brazo descansando sobre su estómago y pasando una pierna sobre las del rubio. 

Steve lo besa, sintiendo la línea dura de su pene contra su cadera. Los labios de Tony son suaves y cálidos contra los suyos y no le molesta su propio sabor. Su pulgar delinea el pómulo hasta que su mano descansa en la nuca del otro manteniéndolo cerca, dejando entrar la lengua de Tony en su boca. Su mano libre se posa sobre el reactor, sintiendo la calidez de este contra su palma. 

Se besan por un rato, a veces perezosos y otras con fogosidad. Pronto Tony comienza a balancear sus caderas contra Steve, quien se siente caliente y mueve sus caderas en respuesta.

ㅡTe quieroㅡ. Murmura Steve sobre los labios de Tony, mordiendo el labio inferior y jalando de este despacio.

ㅡ¿Cómo me quieres?ㅡ. Tony acaricia su costado, los dedos encontrándose con un moretón pequeño, y que parece a punto de desaparecer, de la misión que tuvo a su esposo lejos por una semana. 

ㅡTe quiero en miㅡ. Dice Steve suspirando.

ㅡSuenas un poco codicioso ㅡ. Bromea cambiando de posición, encontrándose otra vez entre las piernas de Steve, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y besándolo a fondo. 

ㅡMe gusta tu pollaㅡ. Responde Steve sonriendo. 

Tony suelta una carcajada, mordiendo fuertemente su pezón izquierdo, haciéndolo jadear.ㅡVoy a sentirme celoso ahora. 

ㅡEl resto del tiempo me gustas túㅡ. Steve se rió al sentir una nueva mordida. Risa que pronto se convierte en un jadeo cuando un dedo lubricado y frío entra en él. 

ㅡTe has vuelto descaradoㅡ. Murmura Tony burlándose. Siempre tiene mucho cuidado de abrir a Steve, asegurarse de que esté relajado y flexible. Y es una vista hermosa, con el cabello despeinado, sus ojos aún con la sombra de sueño en ellos, sus labios enrojecidos y descarado al demostrar su placer. 

Steve se siente seguro y apreciado cuando Tony lo maneja y lo toma. Y a Tony le encanta así. 

Al primer dedo le acompañan otros dos, Steve se siente listo, necesita más. Necesita a Tony. Y se queja, mueve y exige hasta que Tony le da lo que quiere. 

Lo ve abriendo un condón. De inmediato toma su muñeca y niega con la cabeza. ㅡSin eso.

ㅡOdias cuando hacemos un desastreㅡ. Dice Tony dejando el empaque semi abierto a un lado. ㅡAunque a mi me guste porque eso significa que nos bañamos juntos y debo limpiarte a fondo. 

-Es que eres un pervertidoㅡ. Steve le roba un beso. ㅡPero hoy es un día especial, vamos a hacer un desastre. 

ㅡJoder Steve ㅡ. Tony se queja acariciando su polla. ㅡEso suena tan prometedor, voy a follarte por toda la torre hoy. ㅡEl castaño sujeta su pene desde la base y se alinea hasta que Steve siente la cabeza resbaladiza contra su agujero. Siente la forma en que su cuerpo se resiste, solo un momento, antes de que Tony se deslice.

ㅡSí, así… Tony ㅡ. El pene de Tony es grueso, saliente y llena a Steve perfectamente. El rubio no puede dejar sus manos quietas y estas acariciar los costados de Tony y los músculos de su espalda. Steve levanta las caderas y Tony se inclina para besarlo, comenzando a moverse lentamente. 

Se siente magnífico, el deslizamiento es lento y el pene de Tony presiona su próstata desde el principio. Incluso con mamada anterior, Steve sabe que no va a durar mucho.

ㅡTe amoㅡ. Murmura Steve abrumado. Tony está siendo suave y atento y lo hace sentir tan amado. 

ㅡ¿Cuánto me amas?ㅡ. Pregunta Tony mirándolo a los ojos y Steve nota que se siente tan abrumado como él. 

ㅡMucho, mucho. Me encanta tu sonrisa, tus manos fuertes y hábiles, amo que seas increíblemente inteligente. Amo cuando en las mañanas peleas con la cafetera para que te dé pronto tú café. Amo cuando antes de ir a la empresa te despidas con un beso, a pesar de que estés muy apurado por irte. Me encanta que a pesar de estar encerrado en el taller y olvides todo a tu alrededor, incluso de comer, siempre trates de pasar tiempo conmigo. Amo que a pesar de que no te gustan las películas clásicas y antiguas te quedes a mi lado viéndolasㅡ. Responde Steve acercando al castaño, diciendo solo una parte de todo lo que ama de Tony. 

ㅡTambién te amoㅡ. Tony jadea y lo besa desordenado y profundo. ㅡSabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero joder Steve, te amo tanto.

Tony sujeta las caderas de Steve y comienza a empujar más duro pero manteniendo un velocidad lenta, su pene no solo roza la próstata de Steve ahora es insistente y fuerte, y le quita el aliento. Steve puede sentir su orgasmo. Abre los ojos, sin saber cuando los cerró, y observa la figura de Tony sobre él, tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza cae hacia atrás en éxtasis. 

Tony puede sentir su orgasmo acercarse, se siente maravilloso dentro de Steve, tan cálido y apretado. Con Steve, tener sexo es más allá de lo físico, la forma en que prácticamente puede sentir el amor de Steve, la manera en que este confía en él.

Tony se inclina hacia adelante, presionando a Steve contra la cama y moviéndose más rápido, buscando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos sobre la almohada. ㅡ Steve… Ya casi. 

ㅡPor favor, Tony. Hazlo, por favor.. ㅡ Steve se arquea, abriendo su boca y apretando las sábanas. Ya no puede más, su próstata se siente abusada y su cuerpo se siente caliente y pronto el clímax llega, fuerte y sobre su estómago. 

Tony da embestidas erráticas, el canal de Steve se aprieta contra él y pronto se corre dentro de Steve. Apoya su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, agitado. Espera hasta calmar su respiración y sale lentamente y con cuidado, levantando su cabeza otra vez para no perderse la forma en que su venida se asoma por la entrada del rubio. Aún no entiende por qué a su lado poco racional y totalmente posesivo le encanta ver eso. 

Se acomodan de costado, uno frente al otro. Se sonríen y besan otra vez. Se sienten pegajosos pero podrán lidiar con eso más tarde. 

ㅡAcabamos de tener sexo lento y totalmente sentimental. Parecemos una pareja vieja de casadosㅡ. Bromea Tony. 

ㅡEso somos Tonyㅡ. Steve sonríe. 

ㅡHey, tú eres el viejo aquí. 

ㅡ¿Y esto que es?ㅡ Dice Steve tocando el cabello de Tony donde se está volviendo más claro. 

ㅡOh cállate, sigo siendo el guapo aquíㅡ. Tony quita sus manos y le enseña la lengua en una actitud completamente infantil , negando que está viejo y con canas. Pero a Steve le encanta, es más, cree que Tony con años solo será más guapo. 

ㅡOye… ㅡ Dice Steve, sonriendo y tirando de Tony para un beso. ㅡ Feliz aniversario. 

ㅡFeliz 5 años, Steve.


End file.
